


Perfect

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Yes. [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter movie marathon, Movie Night, literally just fluff, movie marathon, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Our two favourte dorks have a weekly movie night!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pure fluff. It's not very long but enjoyed writing it, I hope you all like reading it!

Thalia's favourite memories were always of life's simple pleasures. Laughing as she and Annabeth were caught in the rain. Singing happy bithday to a disgruntled Nico. Mocking Percy's addiction to all things blue. 

That's how Thalia knew she would remember these moments with Reyna forever. They were lying on the couch in Thalia's apartment. Reyna was lying with her head on Thalia's chest and Thalia's arms were wrapped loosely around Reyna's waist. It was movie night. The new tradition had started when Reyna told Thalia about how she and her sister, Hylla, used to have a movie night every Sunday night. Thalia being Thalia, had thought it was the best idea ever and had immediately reinstated Sunday Night Movies.

They were having a Harry Potter marathon of sorts. They both had to be awake too early to stay up all night, so for the last few Sunday nights they had been watching two Harry Potter movies per night. It was their third week of it now, and they were on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, their second move of the night.

"Stop hogging the popcorn." Reyna mumbled as she lifted her head slightly to grab the bowl out of Thalia's hands.  
"I'd say that I'm sorry, but I'm not."  
"Wow, my girlfriend is so caring." Reyna drawled sarcastically.  
"Oh hush you." Thalia rebuttled, looking back to the movie as Reyna lay back down again.

Not thirty seconds had passed before Thalia's eyes were back on Reyna. Her chest was rising and falling ever so slowly with her breathing. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a messy top knot and her red hoodie was over-sized. Thalia took a double take and looked at Reyna's hoodie again. That wasn't Reyna's, it was Thalia's! Thalia wondered if it was normal to feel so... Warm inside at the sight of your girlfriend wearing your clothes. Thalia was kicking herself for not realising it sooner. She made a mental note to tease her about it later, but for now, Thalia was going to savour the knowledge for a little while longer.

Reyna yawned slightly and snuggled into Thalia a little more. Thalia's heart just about exploded.  
Reyna looked up and saw Thalia wasn't watching the movie.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Thalia just smiled at her and moved her arm, so she could tuck a strand of fallen hair behind Reyna's ear.  
"Yeah babe, everything's just perfect."  
Reyna smiled at her, took down her hair, grabbed Thalia's hand and placed it on her hair.  
Thalia laughed softly at the, not so subtle, request.

Thalia ran her fingers slowly though Reyna's hair, laughing again when her girlfriend literally hummed in pleasure. Reyna really was like a house cat. The first time Thalia had played with Reyna's hair, Reyna had actually purred. Thalia had discovered quite quickly that if you played with Reyna's hair when you wanted something, you were much more likely to get a 'yes'.

Thalia kept dragging her hands through Reyna's hair as she watched the movie. Moments like these were what Thalia lived for, they were the ones that really made life worth living. Moments like these were made to be enjoyed and savoured. They were precious. They were perfect.

 

 

The End.

Sorry this one is so short! I just was in need of something insanely fluffy. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment any requests/prompts!


End file.
